


closer

by YlviscestAnon



Series: Ylvis - Young Adults, sexual exploration [4]
Category: Ylvis
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Blood Sharing, Bloodplay, Consensual Violence, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, M/M, Scratching, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Ylviscest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlviscestAnon/pseuds/YlviscestAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård admits on his birthday what he’d really like to Vegard. They agree to experiment and use their fantasies on one another.<br/>Drunk one night, their ancestors were vikings, damn it, they can handle a bit of blood and slapping and punching and rough sex -- although it's probably the alcohol making them think it's grand for a first time real sexual experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	closer

**Author's Note:**

> Not explicitly implied to all be consensual, but all acts herein below sexually and violence-wise are non-verbally consensual. Contains... all what the summary says, pretty much. No self harm trigger, but there is cutting for the sake of blood letting for blood play on both brother's sides.

Neither of them could admit anything had gone on to the other, they really couldn't – not until one day they both sat down and drank too much beer, one day that they had too much vodka to drink, one day that they tried to sober up but couldn't even get the coffee machine to work.

This was going to be quite the experience, being this close to black out drunk together, they both decided loudly and verbally. It was a good thing their closest neighbor was quite a ways away, because their loudness and their laughter and the rambunctiousness – the two teenagers could be mistaken for a party all on their own. The two brothers told each other shitty jokes and laughed about it, and they were having a grand time together – until things got a little hot and heavy.

The Norwegians ended up on Vegard's bed, and Bård didn't want to say much about it – he just let it go on, he just let the other run his hands harshly through his hair, and he laced his fingers in to Vegard's curls and gripped and tugged at those almost Turkish-looking beautiful curls before he even said anything.

But Vegard didn't say anything in response to the roughness, he didn't say anything in response to the tugging at his curls, and in response, he actually seemed to become rougher with Bård, biting at his lips... With a sharp nip that actually drew blood, it made Bård suddenly jerk his head away, and he wondered suddenly in a moment of clarity what they were doing here, with their tongues down each other's throats... but Vegard looked at him innocently, brown eyes not wavering, the spot of red blood pressed and smeared against his lip as the rest trickled down Bård's mouth. 

“Oh, I--”

But fuck it, once upon a time, they had been vikings, right? Bård licked the blood away, tasting the iron and his own life, and he gripped Vegard's head, holding on to both sides as he pulled the other in to a kiss. He let his teeth grip Vegard's lips and sucked at his own blood, rough with Vegard, punishing the other and pushing him down against the bed. When he did pull his face away, he looked at Vegard, and he curled his fingers back and forth a bit, but ultimately, with an open hand, smacked the other – not too light, not too rough, but he wanted to make a point to get back for the bite.

That one made Vegard pay attention, and he felt violated almost, even. But he just sucked in a breath and glared up at his quickly-growing-taller brother, his hands running down under Bård's shirt and gripping and grasping at his shoulder blades. The raven haired Norwegian man clenched his nails down, moving back up to kiss Bård hard as he ran his nails down the younger Ylvisåker's back, leaving red indentations down in long lines. It was dirty almost, and Bård curled his back, pressing his abdomen to Vegard, until the darker man's nails were situated at digging in at his hips. 

Bård grinded and ground his hips down against Vegard's clothed dick, wanting to feel his own satisfaction as well – and there was the force of Vegard's rough, almost scaly hands pressing his hips down firmly together against him. It made him shiver, it made him want more, he continued to make out with his own brother and he just took his hands down and rested them around Vegard's neck, his thumbs heatedly pressing against Vegard's neck, but not putting any real pressure.

They continued to kiss heatedly, the blood eventually running dry, and neither of them had any idea why they found the current situation attractive when if it were with anyone else they would be kicking their ass. 

In-between the kissing at some point, Vegard pulled Bård's head away, and he ended up leaning up and kissing and biting in to his neck, leaving his own suckling mark there as he listened to Bård groan. The grinding and biting just made the sensation connect to the feeling of pleasure for him, and he welcomed the grazing of teeth roughly against his pale skin.

It was absolute madness, the entire thing was, and even though he wasn't that angered but turned on by the bite, when Vegard pulled away he punched the other in the shoulder, to which Vegard returned by slapping his cheek. He gripped on to it, held it, and kissed Bård again, turned on himself, and –

what were they doing? They really didn't know, the alcohol was clouding their judgement, they could hardly feel any of the pain caused from any of the slapping or biting or punching or – Bård was trying to tear at Vegard's shirt and he managed to get it off of the other man's torso, just in time when they weren't kissing. Vegard felt Bård's nails this time scratch down his sides, deep enough to draw a little blood from his unkempt, scratchy nails...

The red, inflamed marks stung, and he let out a small whine, but he tore off Bård's shirt as well and got to work on his brother's belt. Sliding it through the loops he grinned madly and kissed forcefully, while Bård, confused and drunk, fought for the dominant position in the kiss as he tried to untangle his legs from the other man's own and swerved and maneuvered to pull at Vegard's pants.

The dull pain of the punch in his shoulder, the fact his sheets were going to be bloody with beaded little droplets of blood that would eventually overflow, maybe he was just reaping what he sowed for having bit Bård first. 

All this was new to them though, it was new and at least drunkenly, it was exciting, something they could use to get out some just-past-teenage testosterone and work on building endorphins and crawl together further to hell.

Bård was soon gripping on to Vegard's semi-erect dick, and his smooth hands began to roughly pump it, and Vegard was gasping with his breathing and making a sort of tsk'ing noise with his mouth, shaking his head, digging nails in to Bård's shoulder. It got Bård to slow down, and soon the brother was slowly handling things instead of being so rough with the actual organ itself.

Vegard pressed his hand to Bård's cheek, digging in his nails, kissing him rough but tenderly as he did. With Bård's lips parted their tongues intertwined and Vegard kissed him deeply as they had been doing before, but he pulled away after a moment, breathy moaning as he stared Vegard in the eyes.

“Fuck me.”

Maybe it wasn't the best thing to think of with his sides bleeding, and Bård wasn't even being considerate and thinking his nails could have even caused damage if he were rough enough – but he grinned and showed his pearly whites to Vegard, a smattering of blood still between two of his teeth, and he nodded.

“You really want to?”

And Vegard pressed a hand against his own side, against the blood, and he touched Bård's breastbone with it – and Bård looked down, his breathing heavy, his own somewhat erect dick rubbing against Vegard's. There was more blood than either of them anticipated, and the cooled down, previously warm liquid was such a beautiful stark red contrast to Bård's chest.

Vegard's breath hitched and he brught his hand down, admiring the pattern it spread across the young man's chest with it's sparse blond hairs. He looked back up at Bård, like a challenge, like the other should not have questioned him, and he nodded firmly, his eyes stone cold, and he fiercely looked at him.

“Pretty sure.”

The answer he gave though wasn't as fierce as his look was, but that was a minor setback. He managed to kiss Bård again before the other pulled away, a look of 'ah, fuck' on his face as he realized he'd have to get up, and he started to pull away, holding a finger up to the other to signify one minute.

“I'm – I'm going to go grab lube, and a condom.”

He murmured drunkenly, at least in his stupor remembering, and he pulled himself away from Vegard, the blood on his chest drying. Vegard sat up on the bed slightly, and he surveyed his sides – it wasn't too awful, he could forgive Bård, but for this, that was what Bård got in return, a clench to his face that he'd have to awkwardly explain later why he had nail marks in the side of his face.

But as Bård hurried off and stumbled and tried to get to finding what he wanted, Vegard just laid back down on the bed and lazily stroked himself, finding the blood mildly interesting. He never had paid much attention before, to skinned knees or to getting blood exams, but as long as he kept stroking himself the whole burning sensation of his sides and shoulder and such eased off.

Bård somehow managed to find everything in his drunken stupor, as Vegard dipped his fingers back to the blood and played with it lightly, somehow wishing there was more – but wouldn't that be dangerous? Dangerous and painful would be what he would be, but when Bård came back, he gulped down fresh air, looked away from him, and went up from the bed himself and stumbled to his dresser. He got his pocket knife quick enough before he sat back on the bed, and Bård looked at him with a what the fuck type of look, but he raised both eyebrows questioningly.

Vegard laid on the edge of the bed, gently going near where the deep scratches were. He flicked open the knife and looked at the tool and Bård immediately felt apprehensive, even though he didn't feel threatened for his own safety – but he was more like watching a stupid college kid do something... incredibly stupid.

With a small slice into his skin from his side to his abdomen with the razor sharp knife, Vegard let out a deep moan of pain, even if it was shallow – and he looked over to Bård, his legs dangling off the side of the bed. 

He was drunk enough, he was numbed enough, he could take the pain of the blood dripping down his belly – it was just a shame the bed wasn't covered in plastic sheeting. Bård slowly dropped to his knees before Vegard, testingly running a finger through the still warm blood, and he ran it between his index finger and thumb.

They didn't even really need to say anything, as much as Bård wanted to ask what he was doing, but damn had things escalated quickly. Vegard almost asked if Bård wanted a try, but he didn't want to hand over the knife, he wanted to keep making these shallow scratches that bled a lot, he didn't want Bård to do the wrong thing....

Bård let the bottle of lube and foil package of condom fall to the floor and he gently leaned in an suckled on Vegard's cock, as his brother gasped. He was holding out his arm now, easier to see, to make shallow little cuts in with a razor sharp blade, but after globs of blood were running down them – Bård bobbed his head down further, jerking his hand at the other's erect cock, and he was satisfied with his own services as much as he felt Vegard must be having fun.

The fact of the matter wasn't that Vegard was angry, it wasn't that he had any frustrations to get out, it was just that he wanted to see red, and see the red smeared over both of their bodies. He was beyond logical and most rational thought, and he didn't know in less than an hour they'd practically be stuck together with dried blood and that one deep cut that spread open his skin let the blood flow down Bård's back once he brought his arms both around the blond's shoulders.

Mostly, the entire ordeal was animalistic and primal, they were both so inherently flawed and wrong with what they were doing, but at the moment no one could tell them that. After Vegard came in Bård's mouth and the younger sibling drank down every drop of semen, he felt his reason was torn down enough to want to get up and fuck Vegard deep into the sheets and feel every inch of him.

It was messy and bloody and gory and they were soon quick looking like a murder scene, but when Vegard offered Bård the knife silently – this was a time when sure, they had heard of HIV, but they'd never to their knowledge done anything they thought that would allow them to get it, and just, he curiously took the blade and dug it in a little on his forearm, wincing and his eyes wide, watching the blood that bubbled up and fell over afterward.

He set the knife down and picked up the lube and condom again, applying the opened condom package to his own dick, and Vegard already looked satisfied in a way – he looked covered in paint as the blood began to coagulate, as it gelled and... he was satisfied already, but he was curious to how what they had talked about would feel.

Bård fumbled with the lube, he drunkenly started to stick in two fingers – very slowly, but Vegard arched his beautiful back entirely off of the bed as he was penetrated in this way, not used and not necessarily ready for that.

His black hair was starting to get matted a little bit with sweat, and he held on to Bård's beautiful face, wanting to kiss him, bite him, anything, but he felt it'd be best to do nothing for now – for now, never mind. He let the two fingers wiggle slowly inside of him, and he became accustom to the girth, to the thickness and fullness of both fingers. He bled from his side and his arm on the sheets, and he warmed the coagulated blood between his hands again, pressing them to Bård's shoulders, pressing Bård closer to him. 

Bård began to thrust the fingers in and out, groaning at the immense tightness, and he just couldn't believe that for even a moment he thought about not going to this level of intimacy with the other – not even in his grogginess thinking the blood thing was weird, since he had honestly fantasized for so long about having sex with Vegard. It was just that his main concern had been Vegard would in no way have anything ever to do with it...

But once they got to going, once Vegard was writhing and gripping at him, once Vegard was feeling like he had no soul and the only thing on the plane of this existance was himself and his brother. It was almost like an out of body experience, it was something out of this world.

Once he had prepared Vegard, he slowly brought his dick with the lubed up condom to Vegard's entrance, sucking in a breath himself – they both did – and Vegard clenched his nails harder than ever at Bård's shoulders, because it still hurt, just a bit, and the dizzy euphoria from being on the brink of cumming the entire time was gone already....

He just dug his nails in and kept them there until Bård was entirely in, the full length and girth of his cock inside of Vegard's tightness. Bård took Vegard's legs and opened them up, spread them wide on the bed, knees out, and he pulled back out just slightly before slamming back in, as Vegard's hands decorated the length of down Bård's arms with watery blood.

Bård kept sliding in and backed out just a bit, holding on to Vegard's legs tighter and with the bit of blood on his arm, he looked at Vegard's face and tenderly reached out to touch it, blood in his palm, holding on to his face and leaning over and down to kiss him gently. The younger Norwegian thought he looked utterly stunning no matter how he looked, whether he looked like a viking fresh from a blood bath or what, he just was certain Vegard wasn't self harming and that was what was important.

The kiss was surprisingly tender, sweet, gentle, everything the rest of the night hadn't been, and they both looked rough and beaten up.... The blood was starting to dry in patches, the initial marks of it, peeling away from the skin in cracks like darker colored paint.

Vegard eventually moved his hips back, and though he was young and full of spirit, he didn't think he could get hard and cum again – he just wanted to get his brother off, and he felt a deep intimacy between the both of them. It was weird, they were brothers, there would always be an intimacy between them, but...

Bård was getting more than his fill of things, a bit sloppier thrusts managed to happen as he continued to fuck Vegard into the bed, hard and fast thrusts to combat the simple and loving kissing. It was too much for him, he was young himself, maybe he could have lasted longer if Vegard wasn't so beautiful or – or if Vegard wasn't thrusting his hips right back up at Bård, fucking him ferociously back, but Bård eventually shivered and crumbled, cumming into the condom while deep inside of his elder brother.

It did leave them sticky and stuck to each other as they tried to brush the flakes of blood away as they sobered up in the morning, hungover and fuck, the bed sheets were probably ruined, but...

“Let's – let's just agree to not talk about that one again.”

Their bodies sore and aching, fulls of cuts and bruises and scratches, and Bård agreed with the older brother. 

“Can't say we didn't try it.”

“Yeah. Fuck, I feel like I'm burning everywhere, I just, fuck. Whenever I sweat it just – no. Not again.”

**Author's Note:**

> 'Ylviscestanon, but we all thought you were such a nice person?'
> 
> Shh. I am. This kink won't be brought up again.
> 
> ...what did I write.


End file.
